networked_culturefandomcom-20200214-history
Web Cam Covers, Covers, and Parodies
Covers Throughout YouTube There are several types of covers that can be created for YouTube. First are Web cam covers, which are typically performed acoustically and no editing is done to the video recording. Then there are covers made with studio like equipment that usually have some form of electronic help. The last type of covers seen on YouTube, are parodies, these cover existing songs, but also change the lyrics of songs to make them an original with a satyrical twist. Each type of cover serves a different purpose throughout YouTube, but all can be easily spreadable. For more over instrumental cover videos visit Web Cam Covers Seen in the early days of YouTube where individuals without professional grade equipment could share their talent more easily. This is typically seen with little to no editing. Covers One article that really represents the cross cutting of genres, is an idea present by Brian Ray, about this pedagogy as discussed in Carter’s article. This idea of history of music evolving, can be applied to covers and remixes, as noted by Ray “Through the cut, break, sample, mix, remix, mixtape, and continual, crate-digging search through past, present, and future texts, the DJ maintains the groove that allows narrative, text, and history to continue while allowing for new voices, new arguments”(Ray 185).'' This is what we see today in covers being made on YouTube. The composer acknowledgement of the original track, is what makes the song still have the same hook, that made people fall in love with the song in the first place. A group called ''Pentatonix (above) is an example of this type of cover. They exemplify the perfect example of covering a song while incorporating different genres overlapping one another. They make their covers "spread" by keeping a bit of the original hook. Sirc and Ceraso also wrote article on the ways in which textual writing of songs has evolved as well. An interesting quote that I believe applies to music in paticipatory culture was said that, "We’re sucked into the world where creativity is not stifled and people are allowed to be their strange selves. Psychedelic videos break dance beats and synchronized moves. The homemade and the glamorous meet. We make our own worlds, we realize. We make the colorful costumes we want to wear and paint our faces the way we think they should look. If we imagine mouths strapped on dresses, we see to it that we have a music video with women in those dresses. Maybe the world is not colorful enough for us. It’s not queer enough. So we paint and queer it. We let everyone know we’re big. We let them know we look funny, that we’re strange like them and like it. Maybe once we questioned whether or not we should be this way, but now we’re sure and we’re bold. Now I see the shapes and patterns I’ve always imagined. I’m dancing the dance moves as the front man like I’ve always done in my head. I’m a fool hanging out with fools; we love it. These bright colors are beautiful. These words I’m singing are beautiful." (Sirc). While a cover like this, which is more electronically created, it still appeals to those listening. A familiar sound as noted by Sirc and Ceraso, is what has us singing these songs by the end of them, even if we don't necessarily know the lyrics to come. But the structure of the song is similar to ones we have heard before, and once people like it, in today's day and age, the video will be shared among communities and spread to everyone. Parodies The last type of covers, parodies, are things that have flourished in our society today. Skinnell notes in his article some of the good and bad that comes from Youtube. The videos capability to go viral could either be positive or negative. Parody covers typically make fun of well known songs that have gone viral. Song previously well known by Gotye, this account changed the lyrics to make their parody. Conclusion Each type of cover serves a purpose within our society, whether that be comic relief, or for the type of connection that people long for as said by Henry Jenkins. Participatory culture has several outlets and ways in which our society spreads information. Covers are a good example in which music is used within cultures, not only to show personal expressions, but also exemplify norms and views that we value in today's society. References: # [[Jenkins, Henry. "Henry Jenkins - Confessions of an Aca-Fan — — The ..." If It Doesn't Spread, It's Dead (Part 6).|Jenkins, Henry. "Henry Jenkins - Confessions of an Aca-Fan — — The ..." If It Doesn't Spread, It's Dead (Part 6).]] Web. 25 June 2015. # [[Carter & Arroyo (2011): “Tubing the Future: Participatory Pedagogy and YouTubeU in 2020” Computers & Composition|Carter & Arroyo (2011): “Tubing the Future: Participatory Pedagogy and YouTubeU in 2020” Computers & Composition]]'' ''Volume 28, Issue 4 (December 2011): 292-302 PDF # [[Ray, "More than Just Remixing: Uptake and New Media Composition" Computers and Composition|Ray, "More than Just Remixing: Uptake and New Media Composition" Computers and Composition]] 30 (2013) 183–196 PDF # [http://currents.dwrl.utexas.edu/2011/digitallyrical Sirc, Geoffrey, and Steph Ceraso. "Digital Lyrical | Currents in Electronic Literacy." Digital Lyrical | Currents in Electronic Literacy]. Currents in Electronic Literacy. Web. 25 June 2015. # [[Skinell, Ryan. "Circuitry in Motion: Rhetoric(al) Moves in YouTube's Archive." Circuitry in Motion: Rhetoric(al) Moves in YouTube's Archive|Skinell, Ryan. "Circuitry in Motion: Rhetoric(al) Moves in YouTube's Archive." Circuitry in Motion: Rhetoric(al) Moves in YouTube's Archive]]. Enculturation. Web. 25 June 2015.